


everything works out in the end

by bangin_patchouli



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Very fluffy, also, anyway, first time driving, honestly idc if its cringy but, its not i promise ill explain, like its barely there i promise, markson, markson or never, that sounds weird, you cannot deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry."<br/>-<br/> this is inspired by basic indie artists (daughter, james bay) but heavily inspired by everything works out in the end - kodaline, hence the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything works out in the end

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! ive written markson before ive just never uploaded it bc it was shitttttt.. anyway here this that I just wrote in an hour at two fifteen am with no proof read and no beta and just basically all my trash markson feelings!!!

* * *

-

      Honestly, they all thought it was a reasonable compromise. If Mark passed his driver's test, with license and all, he was allowed to drive by himself. In fact, it was only fair that those were the rules. He was an adult, most of the time, and he should be allowed to drive. So, when he did attain his driver's license, he was permitted to drive by himself. It happened to be that they all needed groceries, and no one else could drive. Naturally, they all looked to Mark.

      At the time, the group was staying in a house in the more rural part of Japan, for some sort of bonding exercise. They had been provided with a small camera crew, plenty of blankets, and one rental car, a blue one that looked only a little unstable. The area was unfamiliar, sure, but Mark was pretty sure that the GPS on his phone could get him to the grocery store and back.

      When Mark left the house and came onto the rickety porch and further into the carport, the sky was darkening rather quickly to a gloomy shade of gray. He didn't think much of it; rain was common enough. He slipped into the car, feeling slightly accomplished as he rested his hands atop the steering wheel. After igniting the engine, he rolled in reverse down the driveway, looking prudently in the rearview mirror. He took a right, as the directions told him to.

      Nearly half way there, rain began to spatter the windows of the car. The insulation of the car was thin, meaning not only was the sound of the rain increasing steadily in volume, but also that the chill of it brought goosebumps to Mark's skin, and he wished he had thought farther ahead. He flicked on the radio, trying his best to let the sound of music keep him from getting anxious. Really, should he have gone out alone this soon? _Stop it._ He was going to be fine.

      Just as Mark was forgetting mostly about the rain, he started to hear a sound coming from the engine. The sound truthfully did not seem like it was a good thing, and it sent a sudden pang of fear into Mark's chest. He was ready to decide to ignore it and just get home when the car sputtered nastily before shuddering to a complete stop.

      Mark's hands froze to the wheel, and he suddenly felt his phone in his pocket like a weight. He shakily unstuck his hands and fumbled to his pocket, pulling out his phone. _No service._ That should have been expected, but frankly the thought of being stranded in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar place sent a fair amount of anxiety and shock into Mark's veins, enough to slightly cloud his thoughts.

      "Fuck.." Mark muttered at a whisper, closing his eyes tightly before opening them again and opening the door to the car. He stepped precariously out into the road, where the rain immediately began to soak his clothes. The fact that there were no cars in sight was both a good thing and a bad thing, but more so a bad thing. He wasn't going to get hit by a car, which was good, but he also was going to be lost unless he could get cell service.

      Mark hesitantly started to walk away from the car, back the way he came. He checked his phone every couple of feet, hoping to every god that he would find even one bar of service as the rain began to seep all the way through his clothes and onto his skin. Eventually, _thankfully,_ he found enough bars and pulled up the phone app, unconsciously going to Jackson's contact. He stopped walking, pressing the phone to his ear and gripping it tightly.

      "Hello?" Jackson's voice, tinged with laughter as usual, answered, and it instantly made Mark feel a little bit better. Pause. "Mark?"

      "Jackson?" Mark said, and he was slightly bothered that he sounded panicked, even in the slightest. "Jackson, the car. It broke down." Mark shuffled as he spoke, letting the rain drench him as he stayed on the side of the road.

      "Where?" Jackson sounded unlike he had when he answered the phone, his voice now serious.

      "I-I.. Just on the road. I'm not sure," Mark told him, feeling useless on top of everything else. "Turn right once you're out of the drive way."

      "Got it."

      "Jackson, wait -,"

      "Just wait in the car. I'll be there," Jackson said, his voice sounding farther away from the speaker. "Don't worry."

 

      Mark did so. He rushed back to the car blindly, the water dripping off of his hair and blurring his vision. The car was only slightly warmer than the outside. Mark searched, in vain, for some sort of cover in the car. He ended up turning the radio on, thankful that only the engine had died. The sound of a female artist whose name was unknown to him sounded from the low quality speakers, but it calmed him down nevertheless.

      It was fifteen minutes before he saw headlights in the side mirrors. Clicking off the radio, Mark shoved open the door and stepped out once again into the never ending rain. The car stopped directly behind his, and the door was flung open, a dark figure stepped quickly out. Instantly, Mark was sure it was Jackson. There seemed to be no other people as Jackson began bounding toward him through the rain. Clearly, Jackson had thought better; he was dressed semi-appropriately for rain.

      "Shit, Mark," Jackson said as he approached the elder, obliviously reaching his hand out. Mark grabbed his hand, it felt so casual at this point. Jackson's hand was warm, and Mark guessed the rest of him was, too. Quickly, he was feeling everything at once. Yes, he felt the frost of the rain and the wetness of his skin, but he was looking at the live, gentle brown of Jackson's eyes and the worry that lingered there. Abruptly, the were only an inch or two apart, and Jackson was reaching his empty hand to Mark's cheek.

      "I'm sorry," Mark murmured, feeling his heart begin to race. "I shouldn't have gone anyway, I-,"

      "Don't - don't say anything," Jackson hummed, growing ever closer to Mark's mouth with his own. They were close enough now that Mark could feel the warmth of Jackson's breath on his cheeks. He reached his hand up to grip Jackson's jacket.

      And suddenly, everything came crashing down. Rain, crashing down on their heads, a wild, fiery feeling crashing down all through Mark's body, and Jackson's lips, crashing down onto his own. Mark felt Jackson's pull out of his and move to rest gently at his waist. Jackson's lips were warm against his own frozen ones, and Mark realized that they contrasted drastically, but it only made everything about them better. It started with the first day they met, the instant compelling feeling that brought them this close, but as that ended, something else began there under the gray sky of Japan with rain shattering barriers around them as they connected. _Everything works out in the end._


End file.
